A Happy Ending?
by BranwenOSV
Summary: (r/rwby MonCon Entry) Pyrrha survives the encounter with Cinder and inherits the Fall Maiden powers, only to be thrust into a new life that makes her wonder if her story contains what should be a happy ending.
**A/N: As you can tell from the summary, this story contains an alternative take of what happens to Pyrrha at the end of Volume 3. Despite the change, it still gets pretty angsty at times. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Here I am on top of the CCT, looking down at the people of Vale as the 46th Vytal Festival is about to kick off. This will be the first festival Vale has held since the Battle Of Beacon twelve years ago, and is also the first festival to be held after the end of what the kingdoms have been calling the "Post Greater War" era of our time. It's been a long decade, but Remnant is back to what can now be considered a time of peace._

 _Everyone has a story to tell about what they experienced on that fateful day twelve years ago. When I reflect on what happened to me and the events that followed, I start to wonder what the ending of my story is._

 _Does my story have a happy ending? That all depends by what you think a happy ending is. The good guys winning? Justice prevailing? Peace in the world?_

 _Now here's a trickier question: Can you have all of those things and still not have a happy ending?_

 _Because depending on your point of view, this story doesn't have a happy ending._

#

"Do you believe in destiny?" asked Pyrrha, staring into the eyes of Cinder.

Cinder frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Yes," she replied coldly.

Cinder formed her bow and arrow, taking aim for Pyrrha's chest. Before she can let go and finish Pyrrha off once and for all, a bullet had suddenly struck Cinder's left hand, causing her to shoot the arrow past Pyrrha and miss. Hearing the shot ring out, Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw Ruby arrive at the last possible second to save her.

"Cinder!" yelled Ruby. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!"

Cinder smiled and turned to Ruby. "How adorable; you think this is the part where you come in to save the day. Sorry little red, but this isn't one of your bedtime stories. The only one whose going to live happily ever after is me."

"We'll see about that!"

Ruby charged with lightning speed and quickly appeared in front of Cinder, ready to strike her down with Crescent Rose. Cinder simply formed an obsidian sword and swung towards the direction of the scythe; with minimal effort, the sword cut right through the blade of Crescent Rose and shattered the weapon into Dust. In nearly the blink of an eye, Ruby was left holding nothing more than a long stick. Ruby looked on in horror at seeing her weapon being incinerated into nothing. Before Ruby can react, Cinder placed her right hand on Ruby's chest and blasted her back with a burst of fire, sending Ruby rolling to the edge of the tower. Cinder strolled towards Ruby, deciding to deal with Ruby before going back to Pyrrha. With Pyrrha's aura depleted and her ankle immobile from the arrow lodged inside, there was nothing Pyrrha can possibly do to save Ruby.

"How does it feel little red," asked Cinder, "knowing all your heroic efforts will be for nothing? First you couldn't save the life of your android friend, and now you can't save the life of your fellow classmate."

Ruby slowly tried to stand back up, her body feeling as if it was hit by a truck. "Her name..." muttered Ruby, her voice gruff and weak.

"What was that?"

Ruby reached behind her back and pulled out a sword with a power logo on it. "Her name...was Penny!" yelled Ruby, running at Cinder with Penny's sword in her hands. Ruby swung for Cinder's chest, only to have been blocked by Cinder's pure energy gained from receiving the Fall Maiden's powers. Ruby kept swinging as wildly as she could, but it was worthless.

"Ruby, get out of here while you still can!" yelled Pyrrha.

"I'm not leaving you Pyrrha!" yelled Ruby, tears pouring from her eyes. "I won't let another friend die on my watch!"

"Such a shame," said Cinder. "Because you're the one that's going to die now."

Cinder knocked away Ruby's sword with just one swing of her arm. With nothing more than her fists left, Ruby tried to punch Cinder while crying in rage. Cinder grabbed Ruby by the throat and tossed her into the piles of cogs. As Ruby got back to her feet, Cinder quickly formed her bow and arrow and took aim. Pyrrha was frightened, knowing what was about to happen next.

"RUBY, RUN!" screamed Pyrrha, but Ruby didn't even have the chance. The moment Ruby stood back up, Cinder fired her arrow and pierced Ruby's stomach. Ruby could feel the intense burning and pain from her body, but could barely say a word. Ruby clutched her stomach and fell back, her aura now completely depleted. Cinder walked over to where Ruby laid, ready to deliver the blow that would kill Ruby.

 _"This is all my fault!"_ thought Pyrrha. _"If I had just become the Fall Maiden, Ruby wouldn't have to die! If I had done that procedure sooner, I could have the power to..."_

An idea suddenly flashed in Pyrrha's mind. During that procedure, she felt a bit of the Maiden's aura enter her body. It felt like a sharp pain, but she noticed a slight change in her aura in that brief period of time. Perhaps somewhere in her soul, however small, was the power of the Fall Maiden.

 _"I did receive a bit of her aura before Cinder killed her. Then maybe...if I concentrate hard enough...just maybe..."_

"It's sad to see children die at such a young age," said Cinder, placing her foot down on Ruby's stomach. "But in this corrupt world of ours little red, it's killed or be killed." Cinder formed an obsidian broadsword and looked into the tearful, terrified eyes of Ruby as she pointed the sword over Ruby's chest. "Good bye."

Cinder raised her sword up and was about to execute Ruby when she was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning from behind. The bolt was strong enough to knock Cinder off of Ruby.

"What now?" yelled Cinder. Cinder turned around and was shocked to see the source of the lightning. Pyrrha was standing on her one good leg, surrounded by a faint orange glow as her right eye emitted a small flame. Cinder recognized that look immediately.

"Impossible! How did you get a hold of the Fall Maiden's powers?"

"A bit of her aura resonates in me," said Pyrrha. "I'm not sure how much, but how does it feel knowing you're not at 100% just yet?"

"A minor setback," replied Cinder, quickly regaining her cool. "Your powers are still a mere drop in the bucket compared to what I can wield!"

Cinder's eyes glowed the same flames as she began to levitate into the air and summon a thunderstorm above them. Cinder lifted her right arm and brought it down, sending several bolts of lightning towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha kept rolling out the way of the lightning bolts and fired another bolt of lightning from her hand, which Cinder blocked with ease. Cinder used her other arm to create a small tornado and lifted Pyrrha off her feet. While in mid-air, Cinder formed several dozen obsidian crystals to surround Pyrrha. With Pyrrha powerless to fight back, she held her arms up as Cinder rained the crystals down on Pyrrha, slashing her entire body. Pyrrha's aura was nearly depleted as she fell back to the ground. Cinder called off the storm and landed back on the ground, forming her bow and arrow.

"Back to where we started," said Cinder. "Any last words before I take what is rightfully mine?"

Pyrrha got on her knees, raised one hand up towards Cinder and started crying.

"Please...please spare me!" begged Pyrrha, clutching her chest. "I'll do anything!"

"How pitiful," said Cinder. "Begging for your life after defeat!" Cinder pulled back her arrow and took aim for Pyrrha's chest. "I'll make your death quick and-"

Before Cinder can finish, she suddenly felt a blade pierce into her back and through her chest. Cinder looked down and saw Penny's sword suddenly sticking out of her.

"How..." Cinder noticed a slight black glow around the sword, and then looked over to Pyrrha. With the last bit of aura left in her, Pyrrha had used her semblance to control Penny's sword and stab Cinder in the back. Still in control of Penny's sword, Pyrrha twisted the sword around, causing Cinder to feel pain like she never felt before. Not even the Fall Maiden's powers can save Cinder now.

Cinder fell to her knees, desperately trying to remove the sword, but Pyrrha's magnetic grip was too strong. Cinder couldn't eviscerate the sword without possibly doing the same to herself.

"This can't be how it ends!" weakly yelled Cinder. "Not after all my careful planning! How...how can I be defeated by a mere CHILD?"

"Because," replied Pyrrha, "it's my destiny."

Pyrrha twisted the sword one last time, finishing off Cinder once and for all. The moment Cinder had passed, the Fall Maiden's aura leapt out of Cinder's corpse and into Pyrrha's body. Pyrrha can feel the surge of energy renew her body; her wounds quickly healed and she was able to stand back on her feet.

Having sense its master die, the Grimm Dragon roared at Pyrrha. Pyrrha turned around and looked at the dragon dead in the eyes with her newfound powers. Sensing Pyrrha's newfound strength, the dragon decided to take off and continue flying over Vale. With Cinder and the dragon gone, Pyrrha rushed over to check on Ruby.

"Ruby, are you all right?" asked Pyrrha.

"You mean aside from my stomach bleeding out?" replied Ruby.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here."

Pyrrha lifted Ruby up and safely left the tower, heading to the evacuation ships where the others were waiting.

#

It had been a long twenty-four hours for all the students of Beacon. Everyone was taken to the nearest hospital available to check on their wounds. Ren and Nora had only received minor injuries and were back to normal; Blake recovered quickly from her injuries and would be released the next day. Ruby and Yang however suffered serious wounds and needed to remain in the hospital for several days. The rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR were visiting Ruby and Yang to check on them. Ruby was excited to see everyone despite the pain she was in, while Yang was simply content to see everyone alive.

"You guys should have seen it!" said Ruby. "Cinder was all like 'Nobody can stop me now!' and then Pyrrha suddenly got up and shot lightning and then Cinder shot lightning back but then Pyrrha tricked Cinder and then OOOW!" Ruby had to stop talking as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ruby!" scolded Weiss. "You need to rest for your wounds to heal!"

"Sorry," muttered Ruby.

"Don't be so harsh on her," said Pyrrha. "Ruby was the one who saved my life; twice! Thank you Ruby; I think you're the true hero here."

"Oh c'mon, we're all heroes! We all pulled through and saved Vale...somewhat."

"The Grimm numbers are still strong," said Ren, "but with Cinder gone and the White Fang in hiding, things could have gotten much worse."

"Yeah, but Professor Ozpin is still missing, we don't have any idea what they were after, and it could be months before it's safe to go back to Beacon. Should we really be feeling proud right now?"

"Of course you should," said Yang. "You did great out there Ruby; we're all proud of you."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Yang; except for Blake. Blake was staring out the window and had remained quiet throughout the entire visit. The only thing on Blake's mind was what Adam had done to Yang, and the threats he promised to carry out had her worried. Yang had noticed Blake's behavior the moment she walked in.

"You okay Blake?" asked Yang. Blake didn't reply, instead gripping her pants and trying to keep herself from crying. "Blake, can you look at me and at least say something?"

"Yang, I..." Blake could hardly look at Yang, feeling nothing but guilt at what happened because of her. Yang reached over and grabbed Blake's hand with her remaining arm.

"Blake, none of this is your fault," said Yang. "I'm not angry at you; I'm angry at your psycho ex-boyfriend. I promise when I get out, I'm going to rip off his arms and shove them up his mother fu-"

"Language!" interrupted Ren.

"Look, my point is Blake, I would never be angry with you. I'll get my revenge in due time. Just promise me you won't run away from this."

Blake wiped the tears from her eyes and squeezed Yang's hand as hard as she could. "I promise."

As Teams RWBY and JNPR were chatting, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see Goodwitch standing in the hallway.

"Miss Nikos," said Goodwitch, "we need to talk."

Pyrrha exited the room and went into the hallway with Goodwitch. To her surprise, Ironwood and Qrow were waiting for her as well.

"What's going on?" asked Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos, are we right to assume that after defeating Cinder, you have inherited the Fall Maiden powers?"

"That I have."

"Excellent," said Ironwood. "That means we can now begin the next phase of the plan."

"What plan?" asked Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos," said Goodwitch, "now that you've become the Fall Maiden, you have a new role you must fulfill."

"It's going to take some time to get adjusting to," said Ironwood, "but we believe once you get used to the new routine, you'll be just fine."

"Can we cut the sugar coating and say it bluntly?" said Qrow. "Pyrrha, get a good look at your classmates, because it's the last time you'll be seeing them for a while."

"What are you all talking about?" said Pyrrha, concerned where their conversation was going. "What are you planning to do?"

"Miss Nikos," said Ironwood, "Cinder was not the mastermind behind the attack. There is an even greater evil lurking behind the scenes; an evil that the Maidens must come together and defeat once and for all. As of now, you are leaving Beacon Academy and coming with us."

"Can't I at least take a day or two to say goodbye?" asked Pyrrha, obviously distraught at the sudden change of regime in her life.

"I understand your frustration, but we can't waste any time. You'll have to say goodbye to your friends now and come with us."

"...Very well," said Pyrrha. "Give me some time to say my goodbyes and I'll meet you outside."

Pyrrha grabbed the knob of the door and was about to enter back into the room when Goodwitch suddenly grabbed Pyrrha's wrist and stopped her.

"Wait," said Goodwitch. "There's one important thing we have to tell you."

"Glynda," said Ironwood, "you're not going to tell her about-"

"She has the right to know, James!" interrupted Goodwitch.

"Right to know what?" asked Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos...Pyrrha...the thing about Maidens is that..." Goodwitch took a deep breath before having to say what she knew would set Pyrrha off. "They have to forgo love and family."

"What do you mean forgo love and family?"

"Based on our research," said Ironwood, "having a child while carrying the Maiden powers is completely out of the question."

"So whatever relationships you have now," said Qrow, "you'd better break it off and save yourself the trouble."

As Goodwitch expected, Pyrrha was livid to hear about this eleventh hour revelation. Any dreams she had of marrying and raising a family was now squashed thanks to her new cursed powers.

"But how...how can you be so sure about it?" asked Pyrrha.

"We can't take any risks Pyrrha," said Goodwitch. "I'm very sorry."

"Then what if I refuse?" asked Pyrrha. "What if I decide to stop participating in your stupid plan to save the world? What's the stop me from running away and saying to hell with all of you?"

"Guess she's not the strong candidate Ozpin thought she was," said Qrow, leaving the scene. "I'll be waiting outside away from the drama."

"Pyrrha, no one said this was going to be easy," said Goodwitch. "The world needs you now more than ever. But whatever you decide...I will support your decision."

"But Glynda-" said Ironwood, before Goodwitch turned and gave him a death glare to shut him up.

Pyrrha turned to the room and saw her friends talking and laughing. The decision she was about to make was going to change everyone's lives forever.

#

The door to the room opened up and in walked Pyrrha, along with Miss Goodwitch standing behind her.

"Would you like me to announce your decision?" asked Goodwitch.

"It's okay Miss Goodwitch," said Pyrrha. "I'll tell them."

"I'll be outside if you need me." Goodwitch turned and walked out of the room; everyone was getting worried about what Pyrrha was about to say.

"Is something wrong Pyrrha?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know how to say this any better," said Pyrrha, "so I'm going to be blunt. Everyone...I'm leaving Beacon." Everyone gasped at the news of Pyrrha's announcement, but remained quiet to let Pyrrha continue. "It's hard to explain everything, but I've become more than just a huntress now. I'm a guardian for this planet. I have a new set of responsibilities in front of me now; responsibilities that require me to say goodbye."

"But you'll be coming back, right?" asked Ruby.

"Honestly Ruby...I don't know. This could be the last time I see any of you, so-"

"Group hug!" shouted Nora, suddenly running over and hugging Pyrrha. Ren, Weiss, Jaune, and Blake all soon did the same thing. Pyrrha smiled as she broke down and cried. After the hug was done, Pyrrha went over to hug Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby," said Pyrrha.

"No, thank you Pyrrha," said Ruby. "I'm sure we'll meet again!"

Pyrrha nodded and went over to hug Yang.

"I'll pray for your speedy recovery Yang."

"God speed Pyrrha!" said Yang, saluting Pyrrha goodbye. After giving everyone one last hug, Pyrrha went to the doorway, looked back on everyone, and smiled.

"It was an honor getting to meet you all. Good luck with your remaining years."

"Hold on," said Jaune. "This may sound too optimistic, but I know you'll be back eventually, and when you do come back..."

Jaune suddenly went up to Pyrrha and dropped down to one knee, taking hold of Pyrrha's left hand.

"I want you to marry me!" Everyone in the room was in a state of shock at Jaune's sudden proposal.

"Oh my God!" yelled Nora. "This is so romantic!"

"It's ridiculous is what it is!" said Weiss. "Are you serious about this, Jaune?"

"I'm completely serious," said Jaune. "Pyrrha, I know this is out of the blue and we haven't even had a proper date, but I don't think I'm ever going to meet another woman in the world who I'd rather be with for the rest of my life. So...will you?"

Everyone turned to see what Pyrrha's reaction was going to be. Pyrrha couldn't believe what was happening; had this happen any other time in her life, there was no doubt what Pyrrha's response was going to be. But as of not even an hour ago, Pyrrha's life had changed forever, and now she was going to have to make the biggest sacrifice outside of her own life.

"I'm sorry Jaune," said Pyrrha, "but...we can't."

"Oh no!" said Nora. "Way to ruin the moment, Pyrrha!"

"No no, it's okay," said Jaune. "It was a bit crazy of me to suddenly propose like that. But hey, when you do come back, can I least take you out for a date?"

"Jaune," said Pyrrha. "When I said we can't...I don't mean just getting married."

"Well, what do you mean then?"

"Jaune...I..." Pyrrha covered her face and held back the tears coming down her face. "I'm breaking up with you."

And with that, Pyrrha turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in a state of disbelief. Jaune immediately got up and walked after her down the hallway.

"Pyrrha, wait!" yelled Jaune.

"Jaune, stop!" said Pyrrha, turning around and using her semblance to freeze Jaune in his place.

"Pyrrha...did I do something wrong? Am I forcing you to go away?"

"It's not about you, Jaune! Please...just stop!"

Despite the strong magnetic force pushing him back, Jaune was fighting through and was inching closer to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry! I don't have any idea what I've done, but whatever it is, I'm sorry! Please don't leave us!"

"You think I WANT to leave you? This is something I HAVE to do! It's for everyone's own good!"

"Then let me come with you! You don't have to do this alone!"

"Jaune, if you really cared about me...if you aren't as stupid as everyone makes fun of you for...you'd do what I say and LET. ME. GO!"

With those final three words, Pyrrha inadvertently used more of her power to send Jaune flying across the hallway and crashing into the wall on the far side. Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake stepped out to see what was going on and saw Jaune laying against the wall, distraught at Pyrrha practically demanding for him to break up with her.

"Pyrrha...if this is what you really want...so be it." Jaune stood up and dusted himself off. "Good luck with your new life."

"Jaune, I-"

"There's nothing more you need to say," said Jaune. "Go on. You have a job to do."

"...thank you, Jaune. Goodbye."

Pyrrha turned around and walked out of the hallway, along with walking out of Jaune's life. Ren and Nora went over to check on Jaune.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" asked Nora.

"Physically or emotionally?" asked Jaune. Nora pulled Jaune into the tightest hug she could as they sobbed together. Everyone went back to Ruby and Yang's room, but with Pyrrha gone, there was nothing but an awkward silence amongst the group.

"I think we should go," said Weiss. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on you gals."

"Same here," said Blake. "Goodnight everyone." Weiss and Blake left the hospital to there respective destinations.

"We should probably go as well," said Ren. "It's been a very stressful day."

"See you tomorrow," said Nora. Ren and Nora left the room as well, leaving just Jaune in the room with the Rose/Xiao Long sisters.

"Jaune...I'm sorry," said Ruby.

"Sorry for what?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know, but...I'm sorry!"

"If it any consolation," said Yang, "I know what it's like to have someone who supposedly 'loves' you walk out on you like that. If you ever need to ask anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Thanks guys," said Jaune. "In fact, I want to ask you two something, and please be honest; did I really do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Jaune," said Ruby. "Things just became complicated."

"Are you sure I did nothing wrong? You don't think if maybe I had noticed her feelings sooner, or took her out on a date at least once, she wouldn't have left me like this?"

"I don't think anything you did differently would have changed the outcome," said Yang. "Pyrrha ultimately made this decision. There's nothing more you can do, Jaune."

"I guess so," said Jaune. "I really suck at this romance thing, huh? First the girl I wanted to go out with rejected me, and then the girl that had a crush on me leaves me forever. I guess I'm just 'that guy,' huh?"

"You'll find the one eventually Jaune," said Yang. "You just gotta hang in there."

"Thanks Yang," said Jaune. "I'm going to go now. Get well soon guys."

Jaune got up and was about to leave the room when Ruby called out to him.

"Jaune, wait," said Ruby.

"What is it?"

"I was talking with the doctors, and they said after my next surgery, I should be able to leave by the weekend. If you're not doing anything by then...you wanna hang out at my place?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know...read comics, play video games...whatever friends do when they hang out."

"Uh...sure. Thanks, Ruby."

"No problem," said Ruby, smiling. Jaune smiled back and left the hospital.

"What was that about?" asked Yang.

"I just wanted to cheer him up," said Ruby. "He could really use it right about now."

#

After walking out of the hospital, Pyrrha reconvened with Goodwitch and the others outside of Ironwood's airship. They boarded the airship and headed to Atlas, where the four of them were going to discuss their next course of action. As Pyrrha sat down and stared at the floor, Goodwitch took a seat right next to her.

"I know this is very upsetting for you," said Goodwitch, "and it'll take a while before you get used to things, but I'll be here for you all the way, Pyrrha."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch," said Pyrrha.

 _That day in the hospital was the last time I ever spoke directly to my former teammates._

 _The years that followed were the most brutal of my life. Forming a coalition with Goodwitch, Qrow, and Ironwood, we traveled the world in search of the remaining Maidens. We fought against more deranged power-hungry villains like Cinder, factions that made the White Fang seem tame, and creatures of Grimm that not even the best of huntsmen stood a chance of facing. Thankfully, the combination of my battle prowess and having the powers of a demigod at my disposal made many of these impossible tasks feasible. Slowly but surely, we started to make strides in our fight against our greatest enemy: Salem._

 _It was a little over ten years later when we finally came face to face with that witch. By then, I had united with the three other Maidens, and together with our combined efforts of us, the guardians dedicated to protect the Maidens, and some of Ironwood's most high tech weaponry, we had finally rid the world of its greatest evil. With Salem defeated, so too were the Grimm she had brought into this world; the Grimm had lost their ability to spawn at will. Those who showed their alliance to Salem lost their motivation to fight and would quickly surrender, bringing peace to the kingdoms after years of tension since the Battle Of Beacon._

 _Salem was defeated. The Grimm's numbers were drastically cut. The world was now at peace. By most definitions, this would be the happy ending to the story._

 _But in order to have a happy ending, aren't the good guys supposed to get what they strive to achieve?_

 _Because if that's the case, this story doesn't have a happy ending._

#

 _Twelve years since the Battle Of Beacon_

"Welcome everyone to the Vytal Memorial Festival," announced Port. "As per usual, let us all bow in silence as the names of those who have fallen in the Battle Of Beacon are read aloud."

Everyone bowed their heads in silence as Port and Oobleck read off the names of the fallen heroes. Once the ceremony was finished, the people went back to enjoying the Vytal Festival and started filing in for the start of the upcoming huntsmen tournament.

Standing at the top of the CCT was Pyrrha Nikos, clad in her golden armor, looking over the festival grounds with keen observation. Her allies had paid a visit to check on her.

"So you just gonna stand there and watch over the city?" asked Qrow.

"Somebody has to," said Pyrrha.

"Even heroes take the day off."

"Don't listen to him," said Goodwitch. "You do what you think is best, Pyrrha."

"Thanks Glynda."

 _Once Glynda and Qrow leave, I turn back to the city and watch the citizens enjoy a day of peace, free from the worry of possible Grimm attacks and terrorist activities._

 _I've traveled to and from Vale a lot over the past twelve years. Whenever I return to Vale, I try to observe what my friends have been up to, and Qrow helps fill me in on anyone I've missed._

 _Ren and Nora got "together" together and are raising a family back in their hometown; I believe they just had their sixth child. They retired as huntsmen and decided to open a restaurant. Right now they have a booth at the festival with Ren doing all the cooking and Nora with her kids are doing all the marketing - shouting is more like it - to attract people to the booth. Sometimes I think Ren must be a Maiden for his amazing ability to tolerate Nora's craziness._

 _After years of battles and having to kill the man she used to love, Blake had successfully put an end to the White Fang for good. In its place she founded a new organization: The Yellow Claw. Unlike the White Fang, it didn't become a faunus only group; both humans and faunus were able to join in the effort to benefit both sides, as evidenced with Blake's co-founder and fiancé, Yang Xiao Long. Yang also got a new synthetic arm courtesy of Ironwood. Upon Yang's request, it was modeled to look like a faunus' claw. I hear they plan to wed shortly after the festival._

 _Weiss took over the Schnee Dust Company and made drastic changes that have turned a new positive light for the company. Gone was the slave labor and monopolizing business practices of the past; the company now made a greater effort to give back to the people and use Dust for non-weapon uses. Now when people think of the name Schnee, they think of the heiress who has turned the company around and is considered a hero to both humans and faunus. Their next big venture is to finally create a spacecraft that can survive in space._

 _As for Ruby, with the Grimm no longer the threat they once were, she settled down and now raises a family on Patch Island. She'll still take the occasional huntsman mission now and then, but for the most part, Ruby works at being the coolest mom in the world. As for who she wound up marrying..._

 _It was with the man I used to love, Jaune Arc._

 _After graduating from Beacon Academy, Jaune had decided to move to Patch Island and became a history professor at Signal Academy. I can't help but laugh at the irony of Jaune teaching in the one subject he was always so dreadful at. He had come a really long way since the last time we had classes together._

 _The people I once knew as Teams RWBY and JNPR all went on to have happy lives and to get to see their happy ending._

 _And here I am on top of the CCT, continuing to do what I've always done since that fateful day twelve years ago, and will continue to do for many years to come._

 _So does my story have a happy ending? It's hard to say. I didn't get the boy I loved, nor did I get the life I wanted. I'm destined to continue watching over Vale and the world of Remnant at large until the time must come for me to pass my powers upon my death._

 _But in return, I'm able to make sure millions around the world live to see their happy endings; to see the world at peace, to marry the ones they love, to live the dreams they greatly desired._

 _At the end of the day, seeing so many people happy because of my work..._

 _I can't help but smile and be happy for them._

 _So in that respect, I guess this story has a happy ending after all._


End file.
